


Odbicie

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, 100d2v2, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mirrors, Shock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Nawet Stiles może znieść ograniczoną ilość szoków w swoim życiuPrompt 46. Odbicie





	Odbicie

Stiles sądził, że jest świetną swatką. Udało mu się sprawić by związek Scotta i Allison przetrwał, mimo tak wielu zawirowań. Gdyby nie to, że dowiózł Lydię na czas, Jackson nadal byłby kanimą, a trudno kontynuować związek z jaszczurką. Był też pewien, że przyłożył rękę do związku Erici i Boyda. W końcu dbał o nich wszystkich i chyba właśnie to się teraz na nim zemściło.  
Patrzył z niedowierzaniem na obrazek przed nim i nie mógł nawet się ruszyć. Jeśli sądził, że jad kanimy był mocny, to brakowało mu słów by opisać co teraz czuł. Pustka w mózgu, zastój mięśni, to cud że był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. A jednak nadal wpatrywał się w lustro, które dawało mu doskonały widok na to, co działo się w salonie. Jego stateczny, poważny ojciec był przyciskany do kanapy przez kogoś, kogo na co dzień nazywał dupkiem i psychopatą. I jakoś nie wyglądało na to, że chce się wyrwać.  
Mógł znieść wiele związków wokół niego, ale na ten się nie pisał. Nie chciał nawet o tym myśleć, a tym bardziej tego widzieć. A jednak odbicie w lustrze nie kłamało, podobnie jak jęk z ust jego ojca, po którym biedny chłopak osunął się na ziemię.


End file.
